


mirror mirror

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Taeyong, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Taeyong, Post-Apocalytic Universe Taeyong, Self-cest, basically taeyong fucks alternate universe versions of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Sure, Taeyong knows he's objectively attractive. But he never expected to get a chance to see firsthand just how appealing he can be...





	mirror mirror

Taeyong scans the waiting room, straightening the edge of his embroidered jacket and taking a mental count of the other members. Mark is showing Jungwoo something on his phone, talking quietly. Yuta is going over the choreography one more time in the corner, the others scattered in various places around the waiting room. 

 

Taeyong sighs and lets his head thump back against the couch. Everything's fine, all set up, no more to worry about. Of course he still will, but he'll try not to for a few moments. There's nothing to do until their stage in half an hour, so it's the perfect opportunity to catch a few minutes of sleep. 

 

It's not the worst he’s ever experienced, but he's still been bone-tired lately. He just needs to pull through for a couple more weeks of promotion, and then he can finally relax and relieve some stress. 

 

He lets his eyes slip shut. Funny how he can't fall asleep in his own bed when he has the time, but here, now, on a hard couch in a too-bright waiting room he falls asleep in just a moment. 

 

*

 

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Taeyong murmurs and shifts. He hasn't slept this deeply in a long time, he doesn’t want to leave. But wait, the stage. He must be late. 

 

He forces his eyes open, expecting to see one of his members waking him up, but his gaze lands on....Himself? That's Lee Taeyong standing in front of him. Or a very good doppelganger, but no. That's him. 

 

Him with stark black eyeliner, tousled blue hair with black roots poking through. The duplicate pulls away when Taeyong opens his eyes, resting his hands on his hips. "Hey, pretty boy," he drawls, voice like gravel and smoke. 

 

Taeyong is still struck dumb, staring at this replica in front of him. "What is this?" he finally musters. The other him quirks an eyebrow.

 

"Why do you think I know any more then you do? One second I'm hiding out from Raiders, as usual, and next I'm in here, and there you are, fast asleep." 

 

"Raiders?" 

 

"Okay, so there's no raiders in your world. That confirms it, we must be from alternate universes.” 

 

Taeyong’s a bit lost, trying to think, but he keeps getting distracted. He knows he's attractive, he can look in the mirror and say his looks are not one of the things he's insecure about. But knowing that in a detached sense, his appearance overlaid by a veneer of his own perception and thoughts, is nothing in comparison to seeing all this in front of him. 

 

His eyes catch on the spiked leather collar the other him is wearing. "Alternate universes." 

 

The other Taeyong’s mouth twists in up in a nasty scoff. "What are you, stupid? I've seen weirder shit. You’re obviously me, from a different world, so alternate universes." 

 

Taeyong swallows and makes eye contact again. "Your name is Taeyong too, right?" 

 

"Yup. Lee Taeyong, but my crew calls me TY." 

 

Taeyong smiles at that. "My friends call me that sometimes. Tell me more about your world, is-how different is it?" 

 

"Well, I can hardly say since I don't know your world," TY says, but there’s a spark of interest in his eyes. "It's shit, to be honest. Kill or be killed and all that. Judging by how soft you seem I'm guessing you don't have to deal with that." 

 

Taeyong can feel a blush starting high on his cheeks at the harsh way TY speaks to him but he ignores it. "So like post-apocalyptic?" 

 

"You could say that, but that’s too dramatic. It’s just life." 

 

"Well, I'm an idol." At TY's blank expression Taeyong tries to figure out how to explain. "I sing and dance on stage." 

 

"Wow, even softer than I thought," TY sneers, leaning down. His breath fans over Taeyong's face and Taeyong snaps his mouth shut, trying to keep his heart rate even. Part of him wants to argue, explain how hard it really is, but he doesn’t want to pop the bubble of the temporary spell of silence cast over them.  

 

It's broken by a thump behind them. Both of them turn to look, and there is a third Taeyong, sprawled on the floor. He nearly trips on his over-large sweater growing getting up, and Taeyong quickly moves to him, pulling him up and steadying him. 

 

The new Taeyong looks at him through his glasses, soft brown hair flopping over his eyes. "O-oh my god," he whispers, eyes darting between Taeyong and TY standing behind him. 

 

TY strides over, grasping the new Taeyong's jaw in his strong fingers. "You. The cutest little Yongie with those guilty eyes. You know something about this, don't you?" 

 

Taeyong's honestly a little lost but the new Taeyong flushes and squirms, avoiding the both of them's eyes. "S-sorry, I never thought this would actually work-" 

 

"What would work?" Taeyong asks, looking between the two other versions of him. 

 

Yongie inhales and continues. "I thought my spell would just create a clone or something- I didn't want to pull you two away from your own worlds." 

 

"Spell?" Taeyong asks incredulously. TY leans back, crossing his arms and looking with a critical eye. 

 

Yongie pushes his glasses up onto his nose. "Yeah, I- yeah..." he trails off. 

 

"Ok, so you’re magic. Now why’d you do this, spit it out," TY says impatiently. 

 

"I wanted to lose my virginity but I don't trust anyone but myself," Yongie rushes out in one breath. 

 

Taeyong stares incredulously before a little laugh escapes him. "That's so cute?" 

 

Yongie blushes a fierce red, burying his face in his sweater paws. "Don't make fun of me." 

 

"You must be pretty desperate, right?" TY says, voice slightly breathy. Yongie looks at the two of them. 

"Yeah..." 

 

"We're a little different, but we're still you...do you trust us?" 

 

There's a beat of silence between them, tension hanging heavy in the air. Yongie gulps. "You-you're both so beautiful,” he says, averting his eyes again and rubbing his hands together. 

 

"And you are delectable," TY says he stalks closer. Yongie shivers but stands his ground until TY takes hold of his chin again and forces their eyes to meet. Agonizingly slowly, he leans in until their lips meet. It starts out soft like that, but then TY bites down hard on Yongie’s soft bottom lip, making him squeak. 

 

Taeyong gasps softly, the sight is so much. It's him, it's his face, and the contrast of the harsh black leather of TY's clothes and the soft misshapen pastel fabric of Yongie's. TY breaks them apart and smirks at Yongie's starry eyes, turning to Taeyong. "And you, princess," he says.  

 

Taeyong closes his eyes when he feels TY's palms on his cheek, waiting for a soft kiss like Yongie's. Instead, his lips are taken with almost bruising force, TY’s tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Taeyong whimpers and reciprocates hungrily, hands reaching out to TY's shoulders . 

 

He feels Yongie's little hands slip around his arm, looking up at them with wide eyes. "So, are we doing this?" he says, adorably eager. 

 

"I want to," Taeyong says, looking to TY. When will he get an opportunity like this again? And besides...He’s a tiny bit ashamed by it, but he's hot. All of the hims. 

 

TY looks at both of them, his intense eyes devouring them whole. "You think I'd pass up a chance like this? I'm going to wreck you." The room is empty but for the one couch, white walls all around. 

 

"What do you dream about, Yongie? I bet you've thought about it a lot," Taeyong says, watching Yongie's soft pink lips. 

 

"I want to top," he says quietly, managing to keep eye contact this time, and now it's Taeyong getting shy. 

 

"I-i want that. You want to fuck me?" 

 

TY rolls his eyes. "You," he says, pointing directly at Taeyong. "I want to make you tcry." Fuck, Taeyong is already getting so turned on he's lightheaded. 

 

"Is there lube?" he breathes. Yongie jolts. 

 

"Oh, I came prepared just in case." He reaches under the hem of his giant sweater and fishes out a small bottle of lube. Taeyong wonders what else he’s hiding up those sleeves. "Couch?" Yongie's suggests, almost bouncing on his toes in excitement . 

 

Taeyong is almost ripping his clothes off in his hurry to get them off, TY doing the same to Yongie. Yongie squirms every time TY's veiny hands brush against his bare skin, jolting and gasping when TY rips his underwear off and shoves him back against the couch. 

 

Fuck, Taeyong's kinda jealous. Yongie's dick is much bigger than his, and he considers what that mean for how these alternate universes works for a split second before dropping to his knees on the floor in front of the couch and spreading Yongie's knees apart. 

 

He looks up at Yongie's mussed light brown hair, the way he's chewing on his bottom lip and his glasses make his warm brown eyes look bigger. Taeyong's been on the other side of this situation, never realizing how good it would be to see his own face from this end. He's about to suck himself off. 

 

Heat shoots through his body as he lowers his head to Yongie's hardening cock, licking slowly up the underside of his shaft, never breaking eye contact. Yongie pants, enraptured as he stares down at Taeyong. 

 

TY grabs hold of his wrists, manhandling Taeyong's arms behind his back and trapping his wrists. The other hand slides into Taeyong's cotton-candy pink hair and shoves him down further on Yongie's cock. 

 

Taeyong whimpers and this throat works furiously to stop himself from gagging, eyes watering. Yongie bites his wrist to suppress his moans but they still escape from under his skin. TY presses up against Taeyong's back, his still-clothed erection pressing up in between his cheeks as the hand in his hair forces his head up. 

 

Taeyong splutters and gasps in before his head is forced back down. “I knew you'd like this," TY says, grinding hard against him. A few stray tears squeeze out of Taeyong's eyes. 

 

As he chokes, Yongie removes his wrist from his mouth to whine "Hng, I'm gonna cum, please-" TY yanks Taeyong's head completely off, strings of drool sliding out of his mouth and dripping down to Yongie's blushed pink cock. 

 

"Ohh," Yongie moans, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenches, cock bouncing against his stomach, but he calms down, legs shifting as he pushes his hips into nothing. TY lets go of Taeyong's wrists to grab the bottle of lube, opening it and spreading over his fingers. 

 

Taeyong stretches his fingers out and grips Yongie's thighs in front of him. Yongie is a lot less skinny then his two alternate selves, more substantial around the thighs and waist. Taeyong is not jealous that he actually has as ass, thank you very much. 

 

TY's fingers rub down against Taeyong's hole, who closes his eyes and rests his head down on the soft flesh of Yongie's thigh. Two of TY's slender fingers slip inside of him too soon, and it stings exactly the way Taeyong likes it. TY's probably been fingering himself for years, he knows how what makes Taeyong tick. 

 

TY punches his fingers hard and rough into Taeyong's body. He lets out a weak groan and a bit of drool slips out to pool on Yongie's thigh. Yongie runs a hand softly through Taeyong's hair, polar opposite to TY's rough tugs. 

 

Taeyong whimpers and pushes back on TY's fingers. Yongie's hard cock is still bobbing in front of his face, so when Taeyong is next jolted forward by TY's fingers he licks delicately over the head of Yongie’s cock. 

 

Yongie’s thick thighs shudder under his fingers. He tries to push his hips up into Taeyong's mouth, but he holds back, keeps kitten licking over the head. TY's fingers slip out of him and Taeyong whines, pulling  his head back to look behind him. 

 

TY's staring at him with hungry eyes, his dark-rimmed eyes intense. "C'mon, princess. Don't you wanna take your own virginity?" Taeyong's mouth drops open and he gulps. Yongie's breathing hard, his wide eyes looking up at him. 

 

"You sure, Yongie?" Taeyong says, and oh the name tastes so sweet on his tongue. 

 

"Please, Taeyong," Yongie says, bringing his hands up to his face in embarrassment even though he doesn't have sweater paws anymore. Taeyong gets up off the floor, knees aching slightly. 

 

TY comes around from the back and says "Lay down." Yongie obeys immediately, lying lengthways across the couch with his head on the armrest. "Taeyong, on your back on him." 

 

Taeyong looks between the two other hims and understands. He turns his back to Yongie, reluctant to lose sight of his sweet face, and kneels with his knees on either side of Yongie's legs, finding his dick with one hand and and pressing it to his hole. 

 

He sinks down just a couple inches and Yongie mewls quietly behind him. Taeyong leans back with his hands behind him with his hands on Yongie's chest, twisting his neck around to look at him. He works his hips further down, until he's all the way seated on Yongie’s thick cock. 

 

TY really does know him, because he's stretched just the right amount, barely at all. The dull throb of mixed pain and pleasure is absolutely delicious on the back of his tongue. He leans back all the way until his back is pressed up all the way against Yongie's chest. 

 

"Taeyong..." Yongie whimpers right in Taeyong's ear. "It's so good, I don't know what to do..." Taeyong swallows and turns his head to the side, his and Yongie's lips sloppily brushing against each other. 

 

"Just feel me, Yongie." He wriggles his hips up and grinds back down. He doesn't have a huge range of motion in this position but it's incredibly intimate, his front exposed and Yongie's arms around his chest, their hands intertwined. 

 

Yongie's cute little moans sound like he's about to cry and Taeyong relentlessly gyrates his hips down on the cock enveloped inside of him. Taeyong can't bend his neck enough to see what TY’s doing, so he calls out for him. 

 

TY leans over the both of them, his hair falling in his eyes and framing his chiseled, almost gaunt face. Taeyong was going to say something but it flies out of his mind when Yongie fucks hard and desperate up into him. 

 

"Hhahh," he whines, and TY smirks down at him. He's shirtless now, chest and abs more defined with hard muscle than Taeyong could get no matter how much he worked out. He still has the choker though, the dark leather and studded metal wrapped around his neck. 

 

"It’s alright princess, I'm still here. Just getting ready." He leans down and presses a firm kiss to Yongie's slack lips. "Feeling good, baby?" 

 

"Oh god..." Yongie moans, voice slurred. TY chuckles and disappears from sight again for a second, but now that Taeyong's paying attention he can hear the faint rustle of clothes. And then TY is more than in sight, sitting directly on Taeyong's thighs. 

 

The weight presses him further onto Yongie, and TY stares down at him confidently. "I said I'd wreck you, didn't I?" His hand snakes down to Taeyong's cock, his fist fully covering it. Taeyong shudders and bucks into it at the same time Yongie fucks forward into him, caught between two ends of molten hot pleasure. 

 

TY smirks down at him one before he scoots up, sitting down straight on Taeyong's cock. Taeyong chokes on his spit and wriggles like he can't control himself, feeling utterly consumed, like a stuck bug. It's so overwhelming his brain is short-circuiting. 

 

TY grinds mercilessly down on him, his fingernails digging into Taeyong's chest and leaving bright red crescents behind. Yongie's desperate thrusts up grow more frantic as he moans right into Taeyong's ear. 

 

"Taeyong~" he whines, presses up and cumming inside of him. Just at at that moment TY's nails scratch two lines of sweet pain down his chest and clenches around him. Taeyong feels more tears squeeze out of his eyes as he cums hard, letting it wash over him. 

 

He collapses back against Yongie's chest, his oversensitive cock twitching inside of TY, whose muscled hands reach down to wrap around his cock, jerking himself off furiously. TY tilts his head back, putting the focus on his collared neck, before he groans and cums all over Taeyong’s chest. 

 

He gingerly eases himself off and Taeyong weakly does the same, letting Yongie’s softening cock slip out of his ass before laying back down. TY traces the angry red marks his nails left on Taeyong's chest. 

 

They're incredibly sticky with cum and sweat, but none of them care at the moment. "Did that live up to your expectations, Yonige?” TY says. His voice has less of an edge now, more self-satisfied than anything. 

 

"Exceedingly.” Yongie’s glasses are completely askew on his face since, all fogged up. Taeyong's still trying to get it together, collecting this thoughts. TY rolls off of them and sits on the untouched part of the couch, grabbing Taeyong's arm and lifting him up. 

 

He moves easily, and Yongie sits up too, sprawling against the armfrest, shyness gone. Okay, now Taeyong's starting to feel gross with all the bodily fluids. The three of them look at each other for a few moments, just soaking in the moment. 

 

Even though they've been raised in dramatically different circumstances, he can feel that at the core they have the same thought patterns throughout the moldings of their surroundings. 

 

TY is staring at the both of them with the softest look he's seen on his face so far. "I," he starts then stops awkwardly. "I'll miss you two. You don’t get to have nice things in my world, but I got to experience that here." 

 

Taeyong crawls over to him and takes that sharp jaw into his hands. "I'm glad I met you too," he murmurs, moving away his dyed hair and kissing his forehead softly. Taeyong looks to Yongie, who bounces over to them and squeezes himself right in the middle. 

 

"Group hug before you go?" Taeyong smiles at how unabashedly cute Yongie is and wraps his arms around his alternate version. TY throws his arms around the both of them, squeezing rib-crushingly tight. 

 

"Will we ever see each other again?" Taeyong asks. 

 

"Maybe, if I can get control of my magic. For now, let's just remember each other, okay?" Yongie blows a kiss and the room melts into black. He blinks the dark out of his eyes and Johnny's worried face comes into focus. 

 

"Taeyong? You need to wake up, we're about to go on stage." 

 

"W-wha?" Taeyong says, looking left and right. He's in the waiting room exactly where he fell asleep. Was all that a dream? It couldn't be, it was so real, he can feel the taste of his alternate selves lips on his tongue. 

 

He gets up, still groggy, and winces. He pulls his shirt away from his chest and gapes a the dark scratches there. So, not a dream. Before he can think about it further, he's herded out of the waiting room and back into normal life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
